


un-RUNAWAY-able

by DreamerWorld



Series: Couples around Daisuga's Wedding [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerWorld/pseuds/DreamerWorld
Summary: Besides practicing and playing volleyball for Adlers almost every day, Kageyama also has a side job. He works as a part-time food reviewer for a well-known company. This job requires playing the customer role at different stores to review their food quality as well as customer service. Without going to the office, he can send the report through e-mail to his direct manager at the end of every week. The salary is well-paid compared to the given tasks.After a month into it, he starts inviting Hoshiumi to go with him every time he checks out a café or bakery.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Couples around Daisuga's Wedding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114301
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	un-RUNAWAY-able

**Author's Note:**

> \- The story may content spoilers if you haven't finished reading the manga.  
> \- Just a fluffy story for Kagehina~ I hope you'll enjoy!

“A date? Pfft. No way.”

Two shadows spread on the pavement. Black MBSY jackets hung over their shoulders. One with orange hair and one with blond undercut. Hinata shoves his hands into the jacket’s pockets. The wind brushes through his hair. It gets colder as winter is near.

“I’m not bluffing. You should see for yourself.” The taller one, Atsumu, playfully snorts.

“It’s already impossible for Kageyama to go on a date. It’s even MORE impossible when his date is Hoshiumi.” Hinata looks up at the sky, a corner of his lips is lifted. A bunch of clouds lazily move by, reflected in the two round globes of Hinata’s eyes. His voice is low and calm. “As much as I know Kageyama, he’s too dense for dating and romantic stuff. He never really talked about his ideal type or anything like that, but I don’t think he’s interested in that Little Giant.”

Atsumu lets out a soft sigh. The smile has not left his lips, yet he can feel the heaviness from inside of his stomach. “He’s not the same Kageyama you knew in high school anymore, Shoyo. I’m not trying to badmouth him, or maybe that’s exactly what I’m doing, but I truly witnessed that not once or twice but thrice! Three times. I saw two of them together three times. Once is a coincidence, twice is a choice, thrice is… absolutely a pattern.”

Hinata stays silent. It appears that his faith has been wavered. The idea that perhaps Kageyama and Hoshiumi are dating is slowly sinking into his mind. Two of them play for the same team. The amount of time they spend together everyday is unimaginable. Just like when he and Kageyama were in Karasuno. Although they were in two different classes, it was common for two of them to be by each other’s side for up to twenty hours a day, especially on the days before matches. All those extra hours of practice afterschool, all those weekends they stayed overnight at each other’s houses to watch volleyball recordings. Somewhere in between, Hinata got caught with his own feelings. Sometime in between, Hinata realised that he had fallen so hard. Not only for volleyball, but also for Kageyama.

Kageyama focused merely on volleyball and nothing else. He built walls around himself to prevent distractions. Three years in high school, he rejected all confessions that came his way. Being friends was not enough. Being partners was not enough. Hinata wanted more. Albeit his enormously growing love for the same age teammate, he suppressed his selfishness and let Kageyama follow the dream. The more Hinata tried to get closer to his crush, the more he understood that it was a dead end. The never dying feelings were still there, boiling under his skin, burning through him during summer nights. He remembered the nights he stayed up turning and tossing on bed not knowing what to do. What would change when his feelings known? Would Kageyama understand? Would Kageyama hate him? Volleyball, friendship, partnership, and more. Especially the special little thing they have for each other. Hinata doesn’t want any of that to change. Confessing equals risking this whole wonderful bond they were sharing. Hinata could only stand there watching the love of his life walking further away from him. He never stood a chance to confess, and yet his love would not disappear overnight. Thus, instead of facing his own feelings, he ran away.

“Speaking of the devil… Shoyo, look!” Atsumu wraps an arm around Hinata to get his attention. His other hand points at the café at the other side of the road.

Blinking back to reality, Hinata sees with his own eyes: Hoshiumi and Kageyama sitting across each other at a small table. Colorful drinks and eye-catching pieces of cake are placed in front of them. They seem to be bright and cheerful. It must be fun to have a date like that.

“You see? I didn’t make it up! I saw them like that the other day too. Just at another place.” Atsumu speaks with his eyes fixed on the younger one’s facial features. He knows. He understands the pain that Hinata is holding. The way Atsumu is looking at Hinata is not so different from the way Hinata is looking at Kageyama on the other side of the street anyway.

Hinata stares blankly at the scene. This cannot be wrong. This cannot be a set-up. This is real. Kageyama and Hoshiumi are dating.

“Let’s go, little Shoyo. We’ll be late for practice.” Atsumu slides his fingers into the gap of Hinata’s hand, pulling him away.

They are now at the stadium’s entrance. It surprises Atsumu that Hinata hasn’t yanked hand out of his hold. Is Hinata that upset to not notice his surroundings anymore? Atsumu quietly sneaks a handkerchief into the small palm of Hinata’s. Gasping, Hinata lets go of Atusmu’s hand. The shorter one looks up with a grateful smile and returns the handkerchief, “I’m okay!”.

A heat stroke strikes at Atsumu when the little sun shines over him. He’s so small, yet so strong.

“Shoyo, please don’t make me fall any deeper than this.”

The younger one enters the stadium without hearing any of Atsumu’s loud thought.

* * *

“Hinata~ Did you receive the gift?” Kenma waves at him through the screen. They are making a video call. It sucks living far from your friend.

“Yes, I did! The box is still in good shape. I'm sure nothing inside is damaged.” Hinata flashes a smile. The box contents gifts from Kenma and Kuroo, all the way from Tokyo, for a special occasion. However, the gifts are not for Hinata.

December is an amazing month for weddings. Couples from all over the world love to celebrate their love by holding their weddings specially in the last month of the year. Daichi and Sugawara are also one of them.

“Please deliver our greetings to Daichi and Sugawara. It’s a pity we can’t make it. I hope the wedding will be a blast!” Kuroo rushes towards the camera from the kitchen. Light blue apron on top of rolled-up-sleeve black sweater.

“Kuroo! Hey, how are you?” Hinata’s eyes beam up once again seeing another friend through his phone. He hasn’t changed much since the last time they met at Bokuto and Akaashi’s wedding.

“Chibi-chan! Hey hey.” Kuroo leans closer, leaning his head on Kenma's shoulder. His arms wrap around the delicate body.

Immediately, his fiancé brushes him off. “Hey, don’t put your weight on me. I need to keep my shoulders in good condition for gaming. I have a battle coming soon, you know?”

“Alright~ Alright~ Sorry for that, my fiancé.” Kuroo sends an apologetic smile with his mischievous eyes, then proceeds to leave a kiss on Kenma's cheek.

“Quit that already.” Furrowing his brows, Kenma expresses all of his frustration and embarrassment on his pretend-not-to-blush face. What is Kuroo doing with all the show-off and teasing in front of Hinata?

Kuroo enjoys the reaction Kenma gives to his teasing. Watching Kenma’s eyes brighten up whenever he talks to Hinata is one of Kuroo’s hobbies. Aside from his favourite games, Hinata is the only person to make Kenma’s face light up that way. Hinata could only laugh at the couple's cuteness.

“I will leave you two alone now. The soup is waiting for me.” Kuroo waves his hand in front of the phone’s camera. Quickly after, he retreats to the kitchen.

Beside Hinata's purpose of calling to inform the package's arrival, Kenma has also been curious about something. Many times he wanted to call Hinata and ask but he didn’t know the right timing. This is the right moment, Kenma thinks. Being considerate for his friend’s feelings, Kenma pauses the conversation for a moment in order not to make the atmosphere intense. Afterwards, he shoots the question.

“Hinata, have you talked to Kageyama?”

The mention of the name skips his heart a beat. Kageyama. That’s right. The person he has been avoiding all this time. He had to even go to the other side of the world just to get Kageyama off of his mind. Running away from his own feelings is what he has been subconsciously doing. Perhaps Hinata is a hero on court where he shines the brightest as the icon of strength and speed. Plus, people think he is able to do everything since he can even overcome the disadvantage of physical traits. Nevertheless, he's just a coward who can’t even confront his own feelings.

“N-not yet...”

“That’s not good. You should talk to him.”

“I think he’s dating someone...”

“Huh...?” Kenma's cat-like eyes widen in surprise at Hinata's utter. Dating someone? That doesn’t really sound like Kageyama.

“I saw them... with my own eyes. Hinata and Hoshiumi were going on a date.” Hinata's voice trails down the road. His eyes can’t even look straight any longer. His head drops.

“Hinata, are you okay?”

“...”

Panicking inside, Kenma continues with his soft monotone voice without showing Hinata that he has noticed his sadness.

“Hey, you know... I don’t know if you need to hear this right now, or if I'm in the position where I can tell you this, but... I ran away from Kuroo before too. That was silly, yeah. I have been with him for ever since we were kids, and never have I ever, for a second, thought that he liked me. So of course, just like you, I held back my feelings. Buried. I thought we were just two childhood friends and soon after he got a lover, we would go our separate ways again. So I ran away from him... I cut the ties, avoided him. He was so angry when he found out. He looked for me and we talked things out.”

Kenma stops to catch his breath and also to give Hinata some time to process with the information.

“Kageyama isn’t like Kuroo. He won’t be rushing over to you and tell you how stupid you are for not realising his feelings. But at least I know the way he looked at you. When you were resting, when you were drinking water, when you received a ball, when you spiked, when you jumped. He looked at you with these sparky sparky-" Kenma gestures his hands closer to his eyes then clenches and unclenches his fists to describe what he wants to say. “-eyes. That match when Karasuno won against Nekoma, I noticed that bond you two shared that no one else could do the same. I'm here thinking maybe Kageyama could do it because it was with you, and you could do it because it was with him. Although now you and Miya aslo work well together, I don’t think that’s the same bond you had with Kageyama.”

Hinata has been listening attentively. He doesn’t want to miss a word. Kenma is a brother and senior he looks up to. Ever since they met at high school, he knew Kenma would be a special friend. When Kenma offered to sponsor for Hinata, he was so thankful. Hinata tends to seek for Kenma's advice whenever he’s in trouble. And this time, like always, he’s listening to his sponsor slash best friend’s sincere opinion.

“I know I'm not in the place to decide whether Kageyama has feelings for you. But as much as I know how deep your love is for him, I noticed the same vibe from Kageyama as well. You'll meet him at the wedding right?”

Hinata nods. Daichi and Sugawara only invite their family members and the Karasuno volleyball team. This time, a meeting between Hinata and Kageyama is unavoidable.

“Honey, the food is ready!” Kuroo's voice echoes out from the kitchen. Dinner is served.

“Hinata, I have to go now. I’m looking forward to seeing what you will do. Text me when needed, okay?” Kenma sits up from his gaming desk then stretches out his limbs.

“Honey~ don’t forget to tell Chibi-chan about our wedding plan~” Kuroo once again shouts out from the kitchen.

Kenma pushes his hips to the side and exclaims. “Oh right, save some time for us next year in March. We are planning to hold our wedding then.”

It’s Hinata’s turn to widen his eyes in surprise. “REALLY?!???”

Kuroo pokes his head through the door frame, “Yep, Chibi-chan! We haven’t decided the exact date yet, but it’ll be around March. Also,” Kuroo steps closer to Kenma’s desk and leans to the phone, “Chibi-chan, remember when you told Kenma about how Kageyama was all scary scolding you for not taking care of yourself before a match and such? That wasn’t normal for a teammate to say so. Just think about it, even Suga or Daichi who always took care of the team didn’t go to that extend right? I don’t know if that silly boy Kageyama realised his feelings for you, but that was absolutely something more than just teammates and friends there.”

Kuroo grabs Kenma’s hips to help him stretch. Both Hinata and Kenma startle and blush.

“I- I will hang up now!” Hinata quickly presses the button to end the call. “Ah… what was that…” He is left all flustered from what he just witnessed.

* * *

Hoshiumi presses his forehead against the glass, looking at the cakes displayed in the stall. His warm breath blurs out the area of glass in front of him. “Hmm, which one should I pick?”

“Just choose the one you want the most. Don’t worry about the price. I will get paid back after all.” Says Kageyama standing beside. Hands in his pockets.

“Can I have two then?” Hoshiumi asks with his round puppy eyes.

“Of course, just order as much as you want.” Kageyama turns his back to walk away, “I will find us a table first.”

Hoshiumi’s eyes follow the tall figure from behind. No emotion is shown on his face. But in his mind, so many thoughts are running through.

“Here, the bill.” Hoshiumi slips a printed piece of paper across the table towards Kageyama. “As long as you give this back to your company, they will pay it for you?”

“Yep. That’s part of the job. I get covered all the fees related.”

“That’s cool.”

“Sweets aren’t really my things except for the milkshakes at places like these. So, I figured it would be more effective to bring someone else who would try out the cakes.”

“Is that really why you invited me? No other reason?”

Hoshiumi and Kageyama exchange an awkward look. They both get fluttered afterwards.

“N-no, it’s not like that…” Kageyama blushes. This is not good. If Hoshiumi misunderstands the whole reason, it will be bad for his image.

“Forget it. You’re just ignorant.” Hoshiumi coolly takes a sip on his ice-cold Frappuccino. Even when he knows, it’s no use if Kageyama doesn’t. He takes a deep breath then brushes off the worries. It’s none of his business anyway. Picking up the fork to stab a piece of cake, Hoshiumi asks, “Tomorrow is the wedding huh? What an official reason to skip practice.”

Kageyama waves his hands in denial. “Oh, hey, it’s not like I want to skip the practice. Daichi and Suga only invite family and Karasuno team, it will be impolite to not show up. Everyone will be there.”

“Hinata as well, right?”

Kageyama is stunned by the mention of the name. The name that he has been running away from. After receiving the news of Hinata leaving for Brazil, Kageyama had never felt that empty before. There was a hole in his heart. He foresaw the separation knowing their paths would part after graduation. The years they spent together were unforgettable. He wanted to selfishly kept Hinata by his side. But what’s good to ruin your loved one’s future? He closed the book, put it back on the shelf and moved on. He never once remembered its existence. At least not until the wind knocked it off the shelf and left some pages open. Hinata has returned.

“I have never seen this troublesome look on your face, Kageyama. That’s interesting. Oh, how wonderful just a mention of the name Hinata can do to you.” Hoshiumi nastily licks his lips. Is it tea he is drinking or is it Frappuccino?

“I don’t know how to deliver this news to you, though you should know it by yourself. But guess what, you’re too ignorant to notice. You’re the one who acts all suspiciously, yet you barely realise what it means to you. Need to be enlightened? Alright then.” Hoshiumi finishes his drink and licks the sweetness off his lips afterwards.

“You subconsciously got close to me when you met me at the team. Then you got this job and asked me to go with you. At first, I thought it was because you are not that close to anyone else in the team except me. But then I knew you were closer to Ushijima even before I joined in. Then why did you invite me to have all these little dates, and not anyone else? The answer is easy.” Hoshiumi pauses to prolong the suspense. He knows Kageyama is paying deep attention to his words.

“You are too used to having a small figure standing next to you. You are too used to having Hinata’s presence around that you can’t get him out of your mind until now. Earlier when I was at the counter, you slipped up and unknowingly whispered his name. Kageyama. You’re such a fool.”

Kageyama is dumbfounded. Silently looking away, he feels a bit annoyed. All those years of hiding and running away. Yet someone can just easily figure him out and see him through like this. Perhaps beside Hinata who walks inside his mind and understands him to the core, Hoshiumi is another person who notices. However, it could be that he has been way too obvious.

It was tough hiding all these feelings from Hinata. He always knew. Although he didn’t say it, he looked through it. His eyes. That saw through Kageyama. Ah, it’s really annoying. Right now, all Kageyama can see is Hinata’s bright pair of eyes.

Kageyama comes back to his apartment dark and cold. He turned the lights up imagining Hinata would dash towards him with a tight hug. Of course, that is just a dream.

He steps into his room, walking to the suit he has prepared for the wedding tomorrow. Is it possible that one day, Hinata will walk down the aisle to him? He avoided Hinata’s and his own feelings for all those years as they needed to focus on their future. When they had nothing in hands, he couldn’t bear distracting the little guy. He just wanted the best for Hinata.

“No, Hoshiumi was wrong. I am totally aware of my actions. I didn’t do it unknowingly. I invited Hoshiumi on purpose because I missed Hinata so much. With Hoshiumi’s new hairstyle, his figure looks like Hinata even more. Maybe Hinata is a little bit shorter, but that’s okay too. I’m simply crazy over you, Hinata.” Kageyama presses his forehead against the suit.

Kageyama sends an apology text to Hoshiumi for using him as a substitute. Apart from getting the similiary of Hinata from Hoshiumi, he also needs help for his job. Other than that, he had no intention of harming his teammate.

“But I’m not Hinata, Kageyama. Why don’t you go get the real one?” Hoshiumi’s scold still echoes in his head. He encouraged Kageyama to face Hinata and talk things through.

Maybe tomorrow, for once, he won’t run away from his feelings anymore. “See you tomorrow, Hinata”, he whispers.

* * *

Daichi appears in a black suit, decorated with an ivory tie. A bud of flower clipped on his right chest representing the same flower in the bouquet Sugawara is holding. Nervously waiting at the end of the aisle, Daichi sweats profanely. Asahi sneaks a handkerchief to his best friend.

“Stay calm. You look okay, Daichi.”

“Thank you, Asahi.”

The door busts open revealing the gorgeous groom with silver hair in ivory coloured suit and a black bowtie on his collar. The mole by his left eye enhances his charms. Next to him is his best man who will walk him down the aisle shortly, Nishinoya. Daichi crouches as his knees crumble. Too beautiful. His husband is too beautiful.

The families from both sides praise their outfits. The suits of two grooms' and the best men’s are designs from Asahi Azumane. What a way to introduce himself as a designer.

“Noya, don’t let me fall.” Sugawara looks anxious. Even his voice is shaking.

“Don’t worry, I will thunder rolling catch if you do. Heh.” Nishinoya flashes a half-smirk smile, confidently holds out his hand to Suga. “Are you ready, groom number two?”

Sugawara takes a deep breath then exhales slowly. “Yes, I am.”

“Alright, let’s get you to groom number one.” Nishinoya lets Suga hook arm with his.

Pew pew, the champagne cord flies upwards to the ceiling, making a loud noise of celebration. The grooms give each other a brief kiss. Nishinoya and Hinata hug each other and cry. They cry even louder than the grooms’ family members. Everyone cheers for the lovely couple!

“Why does it feel more like we just won Volleyball Men’s World Cup instead of celebrating a wedding?” Tsukiyama pushes up his glasses with his index finger.

“Maybe because you’re as salty as ever, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi fires back at him. Surprisingly, Tsukki agrees to wear matching suits today. Tsukki’s outfit is a chequer jacket over black blouse while Yama’s is a black jacket over an identical chequer blouse. Granted that Tsukiyama bitterly commented that they looked more like a pair of twins (preferred to the annoying Miya twins) than a couple wearing these outfits, Yamaguchi is still happy he agreed to wear them at all.

Hinata and Noya’s loud crying can still be heard from the background. Yachi runs over and joins the noisy two to the crying club. Three of them yell loudly, “CONGRATULATIONS!!!”

“Noya, Hinata, I’m glad you two return to Japan in time for our wedding!” Suga waves at the smaller ones.

“Of course! We can’t miss such an occasion!” They are still screaming and crying unstoppably. Hinata wipes his tears then comes forwards with his own and Kenma and Kuroo’s wedding gifts for the couple.

“This is from me and this is from Kuroo and Kenma! They sent you the best wishes.”

“Aww, Kuroo and Kenma are so sweet as always. Thank you, Hinata.”

“I have a present too! This one is from France.” Nishinoya joins in and shows off his gift.

Kiyoko stands in line and hands over her politely packed present. “This is from me and Tanaka.”

Everybody pauses for a second. Kageyama thinks the time has stopped.

“WAIT! ARE YOU TWO A THING?” Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita and the rest of the team gasp in horror.

“Hehe, we just started dating not long ago…” Tanaka sheepishly scratches his bald head.

“Now it feels more like a birthday party.” Tsukiyama shoots his cold comment from the side of the room.

The next ceremony is the newlywed’s first dance. Hinata, Yachi and Noya cry together once again. They admire the fruitful relationship of their former captain and setter, also known as the team’s papa and mama. Such a lovely day for everyone.

Right when the music starts playing louder, Asahi immediately asks Nishinoya for a dance and they showcase their clumsy steps in the middle of the dancefloor. Other couples join in and the floor is now crowded. From the side of the dancefloor, stands Hinata alone watching with happiness spread across his face. Someone is looking at him attentively, studying each of his movements.

His eyes advert over to the direction of that someone. Hinata sees Kageyama. He has noticed how gorgeous Kageyama appears in the suit from the beginning of the party. Just like him, Kageyama has changed too. He grew a little bit taller and got all bulked up. All those practices payed off. Hinata drooled a little bit but he quickly destroyed any evidence that he was drooling over Kageyama in a suit.

Awkwardly, he blushes then moves his attention to another way. Why is Kageyama staring at him like that?

“Uhm…”

Hinata jolts. Kageyama is already standing next to him. Since when Kageyama has moved this close?

“Do… do you want to dance with me?” Shyly asks Kageyama.

Hinata’s soul just leaves his body. He can’t understand or process the question he just received from Kageyama.

“HUH?”

Kageyama sticks out his palm. “Dance… the dancefloor?”

Hinata is dumbfounded. He can’t move nor talk. Only his widely opened eyes stare blankly at Kageyama.

“Why are you that surprised? After all, this is the first time we talk after graduation. Are you not happy to see me?”

As Hinata doesn’t want to dance, Kageyama gets them some drinks then they move to a quiet balcony to talk. The music can still be heard through the glass window. At least they get some privacy here.

The awkward atmosphere won’t go away. Moonlight embraces the two figures. They only silently drink from their glasses. Hinata breaks the silence first.

“So… you’re with Hoshiumi now?”

Kageyama chokes on his drink.

“Ha- what? You’re with Atsumu too right?”

“I’m seriously asking. It’s not a mock or anything.” Hinata cluelessly explains. Seriously, why do you even have to win at this?

“No, you answer me first! I saw you two holding hands on the street!”

A ray of light sparkles in Hinata’s eyes. He sees something in those globes of Kageyama’s. “Kageyama… are you jealous?”

“Wh-why would I be jealous? I don’t care whom you’re dating!” He looks away from Hinata’s eyes. Those eyes are dangerous. Those eyes can see through him no matter how far he runs away.

“I just want you to be happy, Kageyama.”

Kageyama looks down. His shoulders and eyebrows drop. “Are you happy with Atsumu? It seems like he gives you better tosses than I did.”

Apparently, Atsumu puts in lots of efforts to match up with the height and speed Hinata can reach in order to boost his ability. But no matter how much practice they do, it can’t be as perfect as it was with Kageyama. Earlier, Suga tried to talk to Hinata since he noticed Hinata and Kageyama trying to avoid each other throughout the entire ceremony. Suga just quickly whispered, “You two should stop running away.”

“Why don’t you do that freaky quick with Hoshiumi?”

“He said he didn’t like the way I tossed it. It took me quite some time to actually fix it and toss in the style Hoshiumi likes. But I… I miss tossing for you.”

Hinata feels the presence of warmth on his cheeks. His stomach is boiling. Is it because of hunger? He ate so full just now.

Kageyama is once again reminded of Hoshiumi’s lecture from yesterday, “Kageyama, your tosses to Hinata. They were just instincts. Your and Hinata’s instincts match perfectly. I don’t play like that. I analyse my moves and spikes. Thus, I can’t possibly spike with the tosses you gave to Hinata.”

When the tosses were set for Hinata, Kageyama felt like he didn’t have to put that much efforts in. It all happened so naturally. Although it took him time to get used to Hinata’s movements. But once they harmonised, he just needed to toss with faith. And with faith, Hinata would be there to hit his balls. No matter how high or fast it was.

“Is it true that you had feelings for me back in high school?” Hinata looks high up at the shinning moon.

“IDIOT! SHOULDN’T I BE THE ONE WHO ASKS THAT?”

“PFFT. WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I’M ASKING BECAUSE I’M CURIOUS.”

“IT’S NOT ‘HAD’ OR ‘BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL’, boke, IT’S ‘STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU’!”

Hinata, you saw through that. Why did you even have to ask?

“You have changed so much, Hinata. You have grown so much. You are soaring now. I’m scared…” Kageyama buries his face onto his palm. His voice slurs out, quietly and fast. As fast as his heartbeat right now. It’s embarrassing to face his feelings, especially after all those times running away. “I’m scared that I will lose you. When we were in high school, I didn’t want to hold you back. But now, you’re flying high and proudly. I’m afraid that you’ll fly too far from my reach. I’m scared that someone else, like Atsumu, will reach you instead. I can’t help but feeling that way.”

“But even if they reach me, I won’t respond.” Hinata straightens up his posture, facing Kageyama. The wind brushes through his hair. The moon lights up half of his face. “Kageyama, you know, I tried to run away to the other side of the world. But even so, I still see you wherever I go.”

Dashing over, Kageyama pulls the smaller one tightly in his embrace. “BOKE, DON’T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!”

“Be selfish and keep me this time.” I guess I won then.

“I SAID DON’T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, BOKE!”

“Why not? I guess it’s just un-runaway-able.” Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama, beaming so brightly.

“Is it even a word?” Daichi whispers to Suga.

“I think the word is ‘unavoidable’.” Suga whispers in return.

The whole team has been eavesdropping.

“The King is so dumb, as always.” Tsukiyama adds.

“Shh, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi covers his boyfriend’s mouth.

Noya sniffles, wiping his snort with Asahi’s sleeve. “The kids have grown up.”

“And when will you grow up, Noya?” Asahi ruffles the younger one’s hair. Nishinoya looks up at the bigger one with his round eyes all teary. “Well, maybe you don’t have to. Just stay like this, you precious baby.” Asahi squeezes the little one inside his arms.

“Will everyone cut the crap already? Let’s go, Yamaguchi. I want some dessert. These lovey dovey couples scare me.” Tsukki grabs his boyfriend’s hand and pulls him to the dessert station.

Ennoshita has noticed the crowd over the balcony so he joins in, “What is going on? What did I miss? Oh...”

Moonlight casts shadow over two people kissing at the balcony. The lights inside was turned off for the disco ball to create the party atmosphere. Thus, the shadow engraves each of their movements. Ennoshita and the two remaining couples are left in awe behind the curtains. They. Are. Kissing. Kageyama and Hinata. They are kissing.

Hinata frowns. “This tastes much better than the time you kissed me after practice. Your sweat was salty!”

“Boke! Why would you taste that? And you did grow taller huh? I don’t have to lean down that much anymore. My neck was strained badly.”

“Hang on... they kissed before? Back in high school?” Suga covers his mouth in shock.

Daichi nudges at Suga's side. “I think we should go back before-"

Hinata and Kageyama opens the door to go back inside only to find a bunch of eavesdroppers in the most awkward positions possible.

Both sides exchange looks. Silence covers the atmosphere.

“What... are... you... guys... doing?”

A dark, scary energy radiates from both Kageyama and Hinata.

“I- uh...” Suga stutters. Daichi fidgets his fingers.

Asahi, Noya and Ennoshita immediately runs away to hide.

“It’s time for the bouquet toss!” With his quick mindset, Daichi covers it up.

“Yes, that’s right! We were about to call you!” Suga follows up, not forgetting to dash his sharp glance at the other three who dare to run away first.

“Also, to answer your question. Yes, we did kiss before during practice. Kageyama said it was to help enhance the teamwork. I was clueless so I believed it.”

“OI WHY ARE YOU TELLING THEM THAT??” Kageyama yells again. Then he leans in and whispers into Hinata’s ears. His face has turned even more red than a ripe tomato. “Who told you to be so cute all the time? I couldn’t help it.”

Everyone gathers around for the bouquet tossing. The destined couple to get married next is about to be decided. Suga stands on the highest step of the staircase, turning his back against the crowd.

“Alright, ready? This is a backwards serve.”

Karasuno team cracks up at Suga's joke.

Suga throws the bouquet and Nishinoya catches it perfectly with his rolling thunder!

“Nice serve.”

“Ball is saved.”

“Nice receive.”

“Oh wait... We are not on court...” Noya stands up and scratches his head awkwardly. “Sorry, it was my habit for three years.”

“Noyaaaaaaaaaa you got it! My best high school Libero ever!!!” Hinata jumps over and gives Noya a tight hug.

“Is it just me or did the bouquet spin a little? Suga's serve has improved so much.” Yamaguchi widens his eyes. Albeit he is a little sad he didn’t get to catch the bouquet.

“Noya! You got the bouquet!” The crowd claps and cheers in adoration.

Asahi sheepishly looks at his boyfriend. They shrug with loud laughter.

“Alright, everyone! Let’s go back inside. We still have the whole party to enjoy ahead!”

* * *

“Try not to wobble too much, idiot Hinata!”

“Everyone let’s drink some more!”

“Oi keep quiet, dumbass!” Kageyama pulls the smaller one closer to his body. Hinata was so happy tonight that he drank too much for his tolerance. Given that he has quite low alcohol tolerance, just a drink or two are already too much. “It’s getting cold. Let’s get home quickly.”

From the other side of the road, a man steps out from his car. He closes the door then hurriedly rushes over to the noisy couple.

“Hinata… are you drunk already?” Atsumu walks to Hinata’s side.

“What are you doing here?” Asks the unpleasant Kageyama. His rival’s appearance is annoying him.

“I figured Shoyo would drink a lot at an event like this, so I came to check on him.” Atsumu’s eyes fix on the way Kageyama is holding his Shoyo. He brushes Kageyama’s hands off then catches Hinata into his own instead. “I’ll take care of him. You can go now.”

“Excuse me? Don’t touch my boyfriend!” Kageyama snatches back the tiny Hinata from Atsumu.

“B…boyfriend?” The word shocks Atsumu so much that he bursts out laughing. His back arches to the front as he emits hysterical laughter. “What is this joke, really? You abandoned him all those years and now claiming him as your boyfriend? Just cut the crap already. It’s hilarious.”

“I’m thankful you have been taking care of Hinata. But he’s MINE now. Please leave.” Kageyama hugs Hinata tightly and hides him inside his coat.

Hinata clings on his boyfriend and snuggles into the warmth from Kageyama’s body. Drunk and unaware of his surroundings, he murmurs, “Kageyama, let’s go home… I want to sleep.”

Atsumu bites down his lower lip. He doesn’t want to accept this defeat. He thought when Hinata realised that it was possible for Kageyama to be dating someone else, he would have a chance. But why is Hinata always so far away? On the court, in practice, everywhere. He always tries to look out for Hinata from afar, yet, in Hinata’s eyes, there is only one person and that is Kageyama. It pains him that no matter what he does for Hinata, he’s just a teammate and nothing more.

Inhaling the cold air, Atsumu closes his eyes. The snow starts falling. Softly, he speaks. “Setters are sensitive about our teammates’ conditions and feelings. Regularly we must check out our teammates during a match. It has become a habit for every setter. It’s impossible for you not to recognise Hinata’s feelings. No, you did recognise his feelings. But you chose to be oblivious from the fact. You chose to run away from it.”

Kageyama looks down to avoid Atsumu’s pierce glare. He knows it. He knows he was wrong to run away. Flakes of snow melt slowly as they touch ground. “I did it for Hinata’s sake! I couldn’t just selfishly hold him back. He spread his wings, I let him fly.”

“Then why are you coming towards him now? If you’re not in the way now, maybe I can be with him.” Atsumu clenches his fist, exhaling into the cold air. Is his face red out of cold or anger?

Kageyama gradually moves his gaze up. He remembers the image he had in mind when he practiced with his teammates. When Hoshiumi jumped, Kageyama could only see Hinata. As he stood there paralysed with his head full of Hinata, the ball fell into his face. The whole team laughed at him. His tightly pressed lips now relax then curl up into a smile.

“I fear that he would fly too far away. At this moment, I just want him to fly towards me. Sorry, Atsumu. Today I will be the one who takes Hinata home.”

Conveniently, the taxi Kageyama booked just pulls up.

Atsumu panics. He needs to find a reason to stop that arrogant brat from stealing his crush. “Do you even know where he lives?”

“Bold of you to assume I will take him to HIS house,” says Kageyama as he leads the sleepy Hinata away. Carefully sits him in the car without letting his head hit the door frame, Kageyama steps on the taxi right after.

“Wait… WAIT, KAGEYAMA. STOP RIGHT THERE.” Atsumu runs after them but the taxi already rolls the wheels. A loud scream echoes through the quiet alley. Snow falls pitty-patty down from the sky and fall without missing a spot. Atsumu’s shoulders and hair are covered by spots of white.

Hinata falls asleep on Kageyama’s shoulder. The car drives smoothly away. Kageyama looks over to his boyfriend who is sleeping soundly. Digging his nose onto the orange hair, he sniffles the comfortable scent. Kageyama has missed all this so much: Hinata’s presence, his scent, his smile, his voice, his energy, his warmth, just him in general. He tightens his embrace and gives Hinata’s hand a slight squeeze.

“Hinata, you’re right. I guess it’s truly un-runaway-able.”

\- THE END –

BONUS:

Hinata’s head is spinning around when he opens his eyes. This nauseous feeling in his stomach. Did he drink too much again? Is he in a car? Oh no, this is not good. He feels so sick he just wants to-

“OI HINATA BOKE! THAT’S DISGUSTING! HOW DARE YOU VOMIT ON MY PRECIOUS SUIT?”

Kageyama freaks out while worrying for his boyfriend who gets sick after drinking too much. Hinata’s soul has left his body. He feels so sorry, yet his head is empty. He slips a whisper of “I’m sorry” under his breath before passing out again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story~ I'm planning to write a sequel for it.


End file.
